Talk:Phaaze
Another Plot Hole...Woopie. Why are there Metroids on Phaaze? This really ticks me off. I mean, Metroids are being BORN on Phaaze. I thought Metroids were made by the Chozo and SR-388 was their homeworld, but noooooo... Metroids are spawning directly from PHAAZE ITSELF. How does Retro explain this one? Squeemaster 21:27, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees :Probably has something to do with Dark Samus. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:56, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm guessing that the space pirates put them there so that they would mutate. They than planed to take them away but they were to many of them. The metroids than began to replicate. Is that a explanation? Metroidhunter32 21:59, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Technically DS would be involved in that theory because the pirates wouldn't have gotten there if she never took them there. :) Also, the fact that they can replicate without the Metroid Queen is probably a result of mutation. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:28, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::Notice that there are also Hoppers and jelsacs and ing being born on Phaaze. Somehow phazon is able to relay the DNA and molecular makeup of corrupted lifeforms back to Phaaze. It's how Phaaze's ecosystem was designed. That explains the Phazon grubs as well, they were the parasites from MP1. It's a little far-fetched from what the game tells us, but it makes sense.--1upD 22:34, 6 August 2008 (UTC) That would explain it. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Here is another thought: the Pirates brought Metroids to Phaaze, where some started to mutate like Metroid Prime. On the other hand, the Metroid Prime on Tallion V was just a Metroid theat was attracted by the crashed Leviathan, where it was then mutated. Those other creatures might have just be native to Phaaze, and therefore appeared in some areas where there is phazon.-- page/ ''' 17:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) In case anyone is still curious, I've written a section in the following wiki page that, potentially, has the best explanation to the origins of the Metroid Prime creature, as well as the origins of the Metroids found on Phaaze. http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Prime_(creature)#Origin_Theory Latinlingo (talk) 04:48, January 21, 2017 (UTC) How did she know? I wonder... How did Samus know the exact location of Dark Samus and 313 when she landed on Phaaze? She could have landed anywhere on the planet, but she just happened to know the correct vally to enter that conviniently had a series of tunnels that led directly to the Sanctum. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 23:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!! :it's a game. We always know where to go. 'Metroidhunter32' 01:45, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Keep in mind that her ship is highly advanced, the computer probably just tracked a signal coming from AU 313 or something. It's possible. But I'm afraid, gentlemen, that we may be having difficulties accepting major plot holes. As in; How could Metroid Prime have survived if the Impact Crater exploded? There's a bunch of them, but I can't name all of them right now. I'm sure we all noticed, due to Metroid Fusion and Metroid Prime coming out at virtually the same time, that after the Core Essence of Metroid Prime overloads; it turns into a creature highly resembling a Core X. Is it possible, perhaps, that Metroid Prime isn't a metroid at all? Of course not, if that were so than how would she spawn Metroids? Think about what I've illustrated gentlemen, I almost went half crazy thinking about it too much. But not that, I meant like, other stuff. Parkersvx90210 02:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Its kinda simple. THe metroid absorbed an advanced suit to protect itself from the impact crater's destruction, and it was deep down in there.... The End? Where is it said that all phazon was destroyed when Phaze went Kablooie? :During the credits. Hellkaiserryo12 :Meant to get back to this yesterday, but I'm pretty sure that the credits only state that Samus's adventures with Phazon were over. Also, you gotta remember to sign your comments, man. ChozoBoy 18:49, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Hm? Me or him? This was a one off for me. Hellkaiserryo12 18:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :It never said ALL Phazon was destroyed in the ending. The narrator said in the credits, "With the death of planet Phaaze, Samus Aran's arduous fight against Phazon has ended. However, in the vast regions of space, this victory is just a twinkle of a star spreading the light of hope through the darkness." ALL Phazon being destroyed is pure fan speculation... DragonTetra :Exactly what I've been saying. Phaaze wasn't Phazon's "battery", it was the origin point and source of Phazon. I am almost certain that we will see Phazon again, but with Phaaze gone, no more leviathans can be sent to corrupt planets, so the "fight" against Phazon has ended. But it would obviously still exist on those planets that were hit by leviathans that were not seen in the games, the planets that were fully corrupted into nearly identical Phaaze clones.LightMasterJ 07:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) a moot point since regardless it means we'll never see it again but since it's not accurate... Samus still could not have been tied to Dark Samus because Dark Samus was dying as result of the death of Phaze, not the Aurora 313 solely. Phazon was malfunctioning, which is why Dark Samus died. As with the Pirate ship example, we can clearly see that Phazon was dying and thus it makes more logical sense that Samu's healing was due to all Phazon being destroyed rather than only Dark Samus dying. User:Tuckerscreator 16:30 10 May 2009 :There are plenty of other perspectives that the Metroid universe can take, namely the MPH bounty hunters, that could involve more Phazon conflicts. DragonTetra Actually, I have a explanation for why the death of Phaaze would mean the end of Phazon. Phazon has sort of a "hive-mind." I'll use Bryyo as my example. When the Leviathan there was destroyed, the Phazon that had already spread before its death did not vanish with it. Its life was connected with that of Phaaze, so that it could continue spreading. When Phaaze was destroyed, all the Phazon that was connected with it died as well. This is why Samus's corruption vanished when she killed Phaaze. Because of this, it doesn't matter if there were other planets that were corrupted but not visited, because their Phazon was connected to Phaaze and so they too were healed when it died. User:Tuckerscreator 13:06 10 May 2009 There is no real evidence to suggest that Phazon has a "hive-mind". In a hive, only the queen (which in this case would be Phaaze) reproduces, but Phazon is capable of reproducing itself (proven in a pirate log entry in Metroid Prime 1). And if your going to use the Space Pirates phazon powered ships failing before Phaaze explodes, I believe I have an answer to that as well. When Phaaze was about to explode, it must have been producing a whole lot of energy, ''phazon energy, and all of that phazon energy overloaded the pirates' ships, just like how the Leviathan cores were overloaded with Phazon energy from Samus. The Leviathan that opened the wormhole looked just fine while it was happening (well, until it was caught in the explosion's blast that is), and it is full of phazon. Also, we don't know for a fact that the phazon on Bryyo and the other corrupted planets vanished completely. In conclusion, Phazon having been eradicated from the universe is merely a wild fan speculation. LightMasterJ 06:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :samus' corruption was connected with Dark samus :to elaborate samus' corruption actually faded before Phaaze died after the death of dark samus(who had fused with AU 313) :and as for the other hunters idea that game would suck :How do you know that a hunter perspective game on Phazon would suck? The concept has not even been tried. I suppose your a fan opposed to change. DragonTetra We need your citation for that statement, about Samus's corruption being tied to Dark Samus, not Phaaze, otherwise it just remains a fan theory. And we cleary see the death of Phaaze affecting the rest of the Phazon too. In the scene right after, we see Pirate ships makfuntioning becuase their Phazon, which they were using as fuel, went dead and thus destroyed the ship by itself. User:Tuckerscreator 16:06 10 May 2009 Again, their ships were malfunctioning because they were overloaded by the phazon energy produced by Phaaze beginning to explode. LightMasterJ 06:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) for starters its all over this site.and all the other hunter seemed more directly connected with the dark hunter(the scene with Dark Samus in rundas,the absorbtion after death.) That's only because Dark Samus warped to them and absorbed their bodies. It had nothing to do with a "connection." User:Tuckerscreator 16:17 10 May 2009 why would she do that? Victory and Loss "All is not lost,however.Our great leader defeated Aran and her mongrel allies in battle.If they aren't dead they'll soon wish they were.Each of them bears her unique mark of corruption.Soon they,like we dicsiples,will bow to her will." you also have yet to explain the "Dark Samus in Rundas" scene Samus still could not have been tied to Dark Samus because Dark Samus was dying as result of the death of Phaze, not the Aurora 313 solely. Phazon was malfunctioning, which is why Dark Samus died. As with the Pirate ship example, we can clearly see that Phazon was dying and thus it makes more logical sense that Samu's healing was due to all Phazon being destroyed rather than only Dark Samus dying. As for Rundas, that was only mind possesion. Note how he did not do the same to Ghor and Gandrayda. User:Tuckerscreator 16:30 10 May 2009 We've seen Dark Samus blow up before, and as we all know, that isn't proof that she is dead. Dark Samus can reform after total atomic disruption, as stated in one of her scans in Metroid Prime 2. LightMasterJ 06:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) what evidence is there that phazon was overloading.Dark samus was fused to the aurora unit(much like said aurora was fused to a freaking senteint planet) and blowing it up is what killed her. and at this time phaaze wasn't dead.Dieing, but still fully alive BTW, the preceding comment is not mine. Anyways, what if the Phaaze encontered in Metroid Prime 3 was not the first Phaaze? We know that Phaaze can transform a planet into a replica of itself, so isn't it possible that the Phaaze encontered in Metroid Prime 3 was simply another infected planet? Also, if you look closely at the ending of Metroid Prime 3, I think you can see some Phazon on Elysia.-- page/ '' 17:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The explanation of the Pirate Cruiser phazon detonation is very flawed. When the cruiser's blew up, Phaaze still hadn't blown up. If somehow some of this hypothetical lethal phazon energy(pure fan theory btw) was escaping many miles into space, the GF fleet also would have been affected, as well as Samus's ship which was closer to Phaaze than either fleet. It is also worth mention that it was the phazon attachments on the sides of the cruisers blew up, NOT the engine. There is also no evidence whatsoever that this supposed phazon space energy even existed, let alone strong enough to "overload" the SP cruisers. So this response should not be considered in any way fact. It is really pulling straws. The European Booklet of the trilogy game utterly confirms phazon's complete annihilation, and the NA version states "Samus's Ship flies off into the depth of space, thus closing the curtain on the story of Phazon." These booklets confirm that the phazon "race" was completely destroyed, and that the story of Phazon is over. The MP3 credits also state that Samus's fight with phazon is over, and no Metroid game is without Samus. There is no evidence whatsoever that Samus's infection with phazon was ended due to Dark Samus's destruction. Samus wasn't possessed by Dark Samus like the other hunters, she fought corruption. There is no logical reason why the phazon in her body would somehow be connected with Dark Samus. Ultimately, due to the ending cutscenes and the booklets, we can logically conclude that all phazon has been destroyed. Which is of course good, as it would be milking the story insanely by bringing phazon back. --HolySeraph (talk) 00:13, February 1, 2015 (UTC) More Phazon! An MDb user pointed out that, during the thumbs-up scene, Samus's arm cannon is still in Phazon mode. Apparently this occurs on any cut-scene that is triggered during Hyper Mode. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Sentient? Are we sure about that? I mean, I guess it might be pointless trying to argue against the game itself stating Phaaze was sentient, but still... How is it sentient? I mean, sure, it's alive, but it's merely an extremely large animal. The tentacles coming from the planet just wave around, not really doing anything. The leviathans were shot out randomly. I don't think Phaaze really thought about anything. Still, the game said so, so I guess it doesn't matter what I'm saying. DoomZero 17:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) To ease your doubts, the planet is sentient, and not just because of the tentacles. The Leviathan Infants are formed in a womb-like structure in the middle of the planet. If you scan some of the creatures, it'll say that they're "part of a larger organism". Think about the Leviathan Cores. If they turn planets into ones like Phaaze, shouldn't Phaaze have a core? Plus, the cores needs protection from attacks, so it forms an organic shield made of living matter and organisms. I hope I explained it well enough. Let me knoiw if I didn't. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|'''''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 01:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) That's more like instinct. Also, animals give birth. Are they sentient? DoomZero 03:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Besides, "Sentient" does not necessarily mean that something is alive. It could also mean like Artificial Intelligence. Take for example AU 313. The AU controlled Phaaze w/ Dark Samus's aid, and Phaaze merely provides the firepower for the Leviathan attacks. All that they would have to do is plot coordinates and fire. And Au 313 would know where all the Federation controlled planets are, so it would know the Federations weakspot on each planet, and how to get around their defenses. (Rundas382 13:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC)) Okay, let me make this as clear as I can. I am not talking about AI. This is Phaaze. Which is most certainly alive. It gives birth, it moves by itself. It's got instincts. The 7 characteristics of living things are 1: It ages 2: It gives birth 3: It can move without something moving it... Well, I only remember 3, so... yeah. Anyways. It's alive. But Sentience means it thinks. It doesn't think. It's an animal. It runs on instinct. DoomZero 14:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) A living being, according to my biology teacher, must reproduce (leviathans, OK), must have a metabolism (well, it has a serpentine organ, so OK), must move (mmmmm, it's a planet, maybe it orbits OK), must grow (when a leviathan crashes, the planet gets slowly corrupted, OK) and must breathe. Now, this one is the most difficult. Maybe some kind of giant photosynthesis that is not really seen. What do you think? ''Snake''''boss14'' 00:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) X don't breathe, yet they're alive. Heck, all viruses don't breathe. And if someone argues with that, then you're saying that you got thousands of specks that might as well be sand reproducing, feeding, and living inside you. Something else to consider. I don't think it says that there is no air. Here, instead of plant and animal working together, it's animal and animal working together. Ginormous Phaaze takes in Gas 1, and breathes out Gas 2. The bajillion creatures inhale Gas 2, and exhale Gas 1. Bingo, perfect ecosystem. Of course, there's other possibilities. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Viruses aren't considered "living" and the X can't survive without air. However, the criteria for life that evolved on our planet may vary from that elsewhere. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) So... viruses aren't living, but they're not dead either. Does that make them the living dead? Great! Got zombies in me! XD The X pass through solid metal walls where there's no air. They survive in water (I know, hydrogen and oxygen are gases, but still...water) and were able to survive in lava, where I know there's no air. If we ran out of oxygen because all the plants died, we would die in no time. Since there's no other planet that can sustain life, there isn't another possibility. You can tell Phaaze has air when you fall down those shafts. You can hear air rushing past as you fall. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I was actually referring to the fact that they can't exist in space, but just because they are in an environment without air/oxygen/water/etc. doesn't mean that they don't need it. Plenty of air/water-breathing animals can survive for a long time in environments without it. Other planets can sustain life, and life doesn't require oxygen. Actually, when oxygen was introduced into this planet, it caused a massive global extintion because it is incredibly corrosive. Oxygen is what makes metal rust and your half-eaten apple rot. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Uhmm... What was that about Oxygen being introduced to this planet? DoomZero 19:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) DZ: I don't know, something about evolution, which I don't believe. I've never heard that one though, sounds weird. I wasn't saying it needed to be oxygen. I said "Gas 1" and "Gas 2". Uses same principle as oxygen and carbon-dioxide, just different gases. Go crazy on what you pick, I just used those two as an example. CB: How can you tell that the X breathe. They're just blobs of smaller blobs. Look. I wasn't saying it needed to be oxygen. I said "Gas 1" and "Gas 2". Uses same principle as oxygen and carbon-dioxide, just different gases. Go crazy on what you pick, I just used those two as an example. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 21:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, another thing CB. Are you sure that there's other planets that can sustain life. So far, we've done a darn good job of NOT finding those. And I truly believe that we won't. Don't agree? Lets say there's a marathon of all Disney movies. I can expect to watch Finding Nemo, Toy Story, and Cars, just to name a few. Obviously, I'm not going to see Transformers, Terminator, The Fourth Kind, or others. Now, we have discovered a marathon of planets devoid of life. We have looked in our galaxy and other galaxies. I don't expect to see a life-sustaining planet, and I probably won't. Earth was made for life, no other planets were. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 21:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) TE, I didn't say a thing about evolution and I've got no reason to make things up or whetever you are implying. If I recall correctly, the event occured sometime in the Precambrian or before that when oxygen-producing organisms began to become commonplace. Initially, oxygen was not a common element in the atmosphere, and you can see that in the fossil record. I never said that X Parasites breathe, I said that they need air, referring to air pressure. I mentioned that they couldn't exist in space several times. I'm not sure what you are talking about in the last paragraph. Earth wasn't made, it occured through natural processes just like every other celestial body. There are "billions and billions" of solar systems, as the late Carl Sagan is famously attributed to have said. You may want to take a look at this new article, as well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) #The very fact that you're referring to that time period shows what you're talking about. #I just said I never heard about that oxygen thing, not that it was made up. I can't keep up with today's theories. So I never implied anything. #Point taken for X. #I believe in the Creation, not the Big-Bang or whatever your source is (no offense). I know about the billions of galaxies in our universe. #About that planet: Just like there's no identical fingerprint, or a person with the exact same looks and feelings of another, the same goes with planets. There will never be a second Earth, meaning you can't recreate it. It may work for some time, but something will happen that will affect ANY life there. AS I said before: Earth was made for life. I will not argue any more. This discussion is over. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Wow, you really have to prove your point dont ya? (no offense, but you sorta made no sense on that last part) (Rundas382 13:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) Ignoring Rundas there... Exterminator, this topic started out as Phaaze being sentient... Became Phaaze being alive... Turned into X being alive... Changed into X breathing... Life not being out there... And ended in a big mess... Can we PLEASE just get back onto the topic of Phaaze's sentience? Please? DoomZero 17:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. If it said it was, then it is. It it didn't, just a theory. (Wow that was hard to get out) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] So... Does anybody have anything left to say on this topic? DoomZero 17:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that last message. But anyways, if you look through the Elysian Lore sacns, you can see that when they found the planet, they said it was sentient. Afterwards, they said it was alive. like here: The AU ad found the origin of the meteor attacks. A planet had just been found which is proved to be sentient. Alive. (I'm not sure which scan it is in, but it is something like that. (Rundas382 15:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC)) Did anyone else notice that in the unused logbook scan, Phaaze is reffered to as a he? 2-19 Defense Mechanism? The Aurora Unit 313 was symbiotically connected to Phaaze's core through the spine-like cord, and Phaaze exploded because the AU was destroyed. That is the widely accepted belief. However, during the battle, the cord is destroyed, thus the symbiosis would be broken. I ask then, how come Phaaze exploded after the AU itself was destroyed, and not when it became disconnected? I have a different theory as to why Phaaze exploded. I believe Phaaze did this to defend itself. When it senses great danger to itself, it self-destructs. The only reason it wouldn't before was because the AU was connected to it, allowing Dark Samus to control it, and therefore she was preventing it from self-destucting. But you may ask, what would be the point of it self-destructing to protect itself if it would just die anyway? Well, if you remember, Dark Samus, a being of phazon, was capable of regenerating her body after total atomic disruption, in other words, after she had exploded. Well, perhaps Phaaze is capable of regenerating itself as well. After all, like Dark Samus, Phaaze is pure phazon, and it is a sentient being, so it would make sense if Phaaze was capable of regenerating itself. Now of course, Phaaze is far bigger than Dark Samus, so unlike her, where she is able to reform in a matter of seconds, it would probably take Phaaze a lot longer, perhaps a century or two. I believe this theory makes sense, and could be very possible.LightMasterJ 04:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :The AU, when connected to Phaaze, acted as its brain. When your brain gets destroyed, you die. At least that's what I think. : :True, but one would also die if your spinal cord was severed from your brain. The cord acted as a spinal cord, but Phaaze still lived even after the cord was severed. Your brain is useless unless its connected to the spinal cord, so the AU couldn't have been entirely like Phaaze's brain, cause it was disconnected from Phaaze, and Phaaze still lived after that happened.LightMasterJ 04:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Then I suppose it's related to Dark Samus still alive, or I don't know. WOAH I just found something. In my MPT Booklet, there is an alteration. A MAJOR alteration. In the final text page, there is a line that says "Harnessing the power of Phazon with her PED Suit, Samus finally destroys Dark Samus and the infected Aurora Unit, which also destroys the Phazon in Samus's body."http://metroid-database.com/mpt/mptbook5.jpg However in my version of the Booklet there is an extra line: "Harnessing the power of Phazon with her PED Suit, Samus finally destroys Dark Samus and the infected Aurora Unit. which also destroys the Phazon in Samus's body. After their destruction, Phaaze dies and all the Phazon in the universe ceases to exist. The Phazon evaporates from Samus's body." This changes everything! What we need to decide is whether this is canon or not. Judging by this it'd seem my version is a PAL version. So the difference is a PAL change. We need two people to check whether there is a change in the text of the PAL and NTSC versions. If it is a PAL change, using the past as an example, it seems this is a retcon. So I would summarise that this new line is correct, and should be taken as fact. I'm going to compare the Artbooks again to check any more alterations. The link is here: http://metroid-database.com/?g=mpt&p=packs if someone else would like to compare their version against it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Where did the game come out first? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :North America, that's the NTSC version. Came out August 24, PAL version came out September 4. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::So then. That would make the PAL version the most recent, and therefore the most canon, installment, wouldn't it?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :That was my stance, yes. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) My general policy is to not decide canon. A good solution is to present the alteration in a clear section in the Phaaze/Phazon articles and let the readers make up their own minds. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I thought it was already canon what that extra line said long ago. Shows how much I speculate and jump to conclusions. Squeemaster 02:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to need to actually SEE the PAL version of the boklet before I believe anything. For all we know, you could just be making this up. LightMasterJ 21:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) But ChozoBoy, if we never consider the later versions to be canon, then other things/subjects like Metroid Prime being captured by the space pirates for an undetermined amount of time would still be considered canon today. But the PAL releases and Metroid Prime Trilogy have since then gotten rid of that incident, and Metroid Prime never escaping from the Impact Crater is now officially canon. So, why not consider the PAL artbooklet canon? (Latinlingo 01:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC)) because hk could be lying! 2-19 :Well I'm not lying, I could take a picture of the text if its still an issue. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then, I've definitely gotta see that. DoomZero (talk) 21:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) While "I could be lying" for some strange pointless reason, I will say that I have seen both booklets. The descriptions quoted by fans are accurate. I had no reason to doubt them in the first place anyways. Nonetheless, the argument over which version is canon(PAL version would take priority due to MP history) is pointless, when neither booklet contradicts each other. Both can be and are very likely true. Samus kills the Aurora Unit along with Dark Samus, which causes phaaze to die, which causes phazon to die, which causes Samus's phazon infection to die. As we see with the SP fleet cruisers, phazon dies due to a chain reaction. --HolySeraph (talk) 00:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Destroyed planets I was checking out several articles lately and i noticed a huge inconsistancy throughout this wikia bout the planets Samus has destroyed in her adventures. Some pages say it's 3: Phaaze, Zebes and SR388. Others say it's 4, the added one being Dark Aether. So.... what should we consider? Is Dark Aether a planet or not? And for what reasons? I'm hoping someone can answer me this and clearly explain the reasons behind it. Personnaly, i think Dark Aether has ALL the necessary characteristics to be considered a planet/celestial body. I won't start presenting all the arguments i have, cause i've already done so in another talk page, so i'm just gonna say one of them: A lot of images, lores, and holograms that are featured in Metroid Prime 2 Echoes, both Dark Aether and Aether are shown separately and DISTINCTLY as two planets (one is very smooth and neat, while the other is slightly twisted and cracked because of the leviathan impact). If Dark Aether was simply a dimension, it shouldn't even have the appearance of a planet (unlike the area in Prime Hunters where Gorea was kept, which was a pocket dimension or something). Dark Aether seems to be a planet within ''a dark dimension.(Latinlingo 02:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) It was a planet in a different dimension. Samus destroyed the Dark dimension, which only existed on Aether. 01:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Not technically true. The game gets a lot of physics wrong (or at least talks about it misleadingly), and there are a lot of wierd possibilities that the dark dimension opens up that even I don't understand, but basically I don't think it's possible for a dimension to have boundries within space- space is itself a dimension (or three or four or whatever, I don't know and from what I understand theoretical physicists are still hashing it out as well). That said, the pocket universe or symmetric mirror or whatever that was "the Dark Dimension" certainly seemed to have very finite boundaries that did not extend far from the surface of Dark Aether, which was located in the same 3-D space as Aether. And it was definately a full planet in there. When Samus recovered the last energy core, that bubble may or may not have itself collapsed- although the portals ceased to exist, it's possible that the bubble was simply no longer accessible from regular space and continued more or less unharmed. However, Space Pirate and Luminoth lore made it very clear that if all of its energy was removed, Aether (or by extension Dark Aether) would begin to physically tear itself apart regardless of what its local spacetime was doing, and presumably end up as an asteroid field. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. 02:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, My guess is that Dark Aether is now a "Dark Asteroid Belt". The Dark Dimension still exists, possibly, and it's just a bit different. Heck, there could very well be a "Dark Zebes" that's still a planet. Or a Dark SR388. You never know. By extension, a Dark Universe. But, as the Light of Aether was split between the two dimensional twins, the dimensional rift was especially strong there, visible to the naked eye. Maybe in real life there is a Dark Universe that's accessible by portals at the edge of the universe, or by Black Holes. 01:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That's actually surprisingly likely. Instead of the Imapact creating Dark Aether, it just opened portals to the already existing dimension. That's my operating theory, as well. String Theory says some wierd stuff about alternate dimensions decoupling at phenominally high energy levels, but those concepts are too strange and too dense for even my science-consultant brain to make any sense of. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Initiate Phaaze 2. Since Phaaze has "intentions" to corrupt other planets' eco-systems to match Phaaze, can there be othe Phaazes? Is Phaaze in Prime Corruption even the "original"? ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 18:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) While there certainly could have been others, the fact that all phazon ceased to exist when this one was destroyed indicates in my mind that it never succeeded in procreating. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: When did it say all Phazon ceased to exist? ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 16:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hmmm. I swear it was officially confirmed somewhere, I thought in the Art Booklet, but now that is nowhere to be found. In any event, it was heavily implied by the fact that the Phazon inside Samus disappears, the corrupted Space Pirate ships start to implode before the shockwave reaches them, and the Federation claims that the crisis is over as soon as Phaaze is cooked. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 16:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Wierd... Well, I dunno, but the fact that Phazon would just "disappear" because the planet was destroyed... Just wonderin' 17:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Phazon might still exist at the edge of the universe. 02:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) FLASH OF EPIC IDEA!!!!!! Wait... If Phaaze puts out leviathans to make clones of itself.... DOES THAT MEAN THAT THIS PLANET MIGHT BE A CLONE? METROID PRIME 4!!! MAKE IT HAPPEN NINTENDO!!!!! -Sylux X Isn't phazon damaging to a PED-less Samus? Ok so I was finishing Corruption again earlier (for the ump-teenth time) and when Samus destroys 313 and Dark Samus at the very end, that gets rid of the Phazon in Samus's body. I thought that because Samus didn't have any links to Phazon any more, she would be as vulnerable to it as she was in Prime and Echoes and as the atmosphere of Phaaze has a high enough level of Phazon to force Samus into permenant hypermode, wouldn't that be basically the same as standing in Phazon from either Prime/Echoes? TL;DR Is there a given reason why Samus isn't being damaged by Phaaze's atmosphere at the end of Corruption when she has rid herself of Phazon, as I don't recall it saying anywhere in the game that the PED actually increases your shielding? (Side thought as I'm finishing typing this, would the Hazard Shield protect her even though it didn't appear to be active?) Twigman242 (talk) 23:36, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well, when you kill Dark Samus and 313 the planet starts to destabilize, right? So the Phazon would be rapidly evaporating. Either that or the Hazard Shield would help. You do, after all, only see it for a second before the scene cuts away from Samus. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:43, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :So you're saying that the Phazon is evaporating so rapidly that it may not actually have a chance to be damaging Samus? Didn't think of that as a theory. Lucky her, she doesn't exactly have any energy tanks left after they were vented. :I like to think that the Hazard Shield at least partially mitigates the effects of the Phazon, but another part of me doubts that a small, man-portable system is capable of holding off that level of radiation for long. :Twigman242 (talk) 23:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I do not think that Phaaze and the Phazon conflict should be the same thing. Maybe reestablish the old page for the Phazon Conflict? -Fandom User, 2017.